williamfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WilliamWill2343/The WilliamWill Report 2: New Projects
Hi Willies, It's me, WilliamWill2343, and I'm here to tell you about what new on the wiki. New Projects We have 3 new projects that are about a Television show about babies that have superpowers, A special about Reena having her first date, and another special about a fair. Infantile Heroes This show focuses on five babies seem to be diagnosed with an superpowered mineral called Ditanium upon birth in the Carren Monroe Hospital. All of the babies can talk in complex sentences. The five babies are: #Gibson Winslow, a prideful, cowardly, and adventurous baby who can create tools, objects, weapons, armor, and even appendages out of sand, create a decoy to distract your enemies, and has a cool superpower called "The Baby Stare". He is also the second in command. #Aileen Coleman, a somewhat brash, sarcastic, and cheerful baby who can be immune to all forms of physical damage, see the past, present, and future, change the size of oneself or others while preserving body proportion, and has a Water Exoskeleton. #Leon Pearson, a loyal, zany, and kind-hearted, but feisty baby who can create and launch balls of fire, create blades out of data, and can extend and retract sharp claws. #Kimberly Sheffield, a silly, energetic, intelligent, and cute baby who can use magical forces to varying degrees, be especially beautiful and use it to affect others, wield fans as weapons with high prowess, and transform into or have a physical body made up of pure light. #Brandy Douglass, a carefree, calm, feminine, and headstrong baby who can create tools, objects, weapons, armor, and even appendages out of air, embody all psionic power, has developed a tail, and change aspects of living or inanimate things in order to increase efficiency. She is also the leader of the team Their parents, older sisters and brothers have been kidnapped by a mysterious man working with a secret terrorist organization called SHERLOCK, and has destroyed the hospital. Luckily they escaped and have survived. They found a fat, dirty, 21 year old man named Lewis McCartney, who lives in a trailer. Brandy decided to turn him into a very intelligent 8 year old girl named Laura McCartney and turn her trailer into a huge house. Laura becomes the babies' caretaker. Reena's First Date On the night of February 13, Reena Raccoon asks Rico Raccoon if she can date with her tomorrow, he accepts it. The next day, they started their first date. First, they walked in the park, talking about what they're going to do this weekend, Reena then gives Rico a box of chocolates, a song, and flowers. Next, Reena and Rico go to Wilcoxton Goldwater Mall and decided to have fun there, but Rio Raccoon comes in and strips Reena's clothes off in front of everybody, making Rico find new clothes for Reena to wear, He brought the new clothes and Reena wore them. They go to a restaurant named Hamilton Brendan's Spaghetti Restaurant, where Caitlyn Brenner is begging for Chuck E. Cheese's, but his parents deny, followed by Caitlyn throwing the Spaghetti on Reena, making her cry, resulting on Caitlyn getting grounded and forced to watch Creative Galaxy. After they eat, They See Halley Wagner, who is on a date with Daryl Conrad, and Katherine, who is on a date with Hamilton Koala. However, Rio Raccoon try to have revenge by killing Reena, but she fails to do so. the special ends with Reena and Rico kissing. The Wilcoxton Fun Fair WilliamWill and his friends are excited to go to the Wilcoxton Fun Fair on Halloween! They can't wait to ride spooky, but hilarious rides, play crazy games, and even enter the haunted funhouse. However, Joy Glum arrives on the scene and tries to capture the children and banish them from the Fun Fair. Can the heroes save the kids? My OCs, Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers characters, Dino Babies characters, Strawberry Shortcake characters, the Get Along Gang characters, and Gravity Falls characters will be appearing in the special. Category:Blog posts